BumbleBee Season
by DaPieBomb
Summary: Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss face challenges as they live together, and try to make all the "Stuff happen". Bumblebee and some WhiteRose
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, july day, The sun was shining through sharp green trees, the air crisp with petrichor and flowers. I was wading through a field of Red, White, Black, Yellow Flowers, you name it, any kind was there.

"Yaaang! Wait up!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see my sister and friends finally making their way to me. I grinned at them as they stopped near me. All of us dripped with sweat, because of our hours long hike.

"Blake. again, it's july! Why do you insist on wearing these clothes?" I grumbled, while straightening her shirt.

"It's my colour, it would be like asking why you only wear those boots." She replied snarkily.

I looked to Ruby and Weiss, who were either shrugging or rubbing their temples, I bet you can guess which.

"Yang, you ran off before I could ask, how were our parents? Did they say anything?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes wide and pleading.

"They said they were fine, but Mom's condition since moving has deteriorated." Our parents had been going through a rough spot with money. Dad lost his job, then they moved to a more affordable place, but it had moss in it, which triggered Mom's allergies, and she went into a coma.

We continued our pace, stopping after about another half-hour, to rest and get some water.

"The view is pretty from up here!" Ruby said, beaming the whole time.

"Sure is." Blake agreed, looking over the mountains clearly visible on this blue sky day.

"Let's head back soon, even though it's the weekend, we need to do our homework." Weiss dictated, declaring that she had finally had enough.

"I guess, I mean, I do have to catch up in my writing." Blake said, seeming a little sad.

We left about ten minutes later, trudging the hour-half back to the "Cars" we took. Meaning Blake and I rode on my Motorcycle while Ruby and Weiss took Weiss' car.

About two hours later, or near five o'clock, I finally decided to ask Ruby, while Weiss was in the shower.

"Ruby, when will you ask her out?" I said, gaining a little rosy colouring to Ruby's cheeks.

"What are you guys talking about?" She nervously said.

The only sound for a second was the clacking of the keyboard as Blake wrote her stories.

"Sis, it was terribly obvious, they way you looked at her all the time, just ask her! What could be the worst that can happen?" I said. "Besides, it looks the same the other way around to me."

"You'll never gain if you don't take the risk." Blake commented, slowing her typing for a few seconds.

**RUBY**

I paced around for a bit, then sat when Weiss came out of the bathroom. I waited till nine to ask her. She was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

"Weiss?" I started.

"Hmm?" Was my response.

"Well, I've been mulling over some things, and I think I...I think that I….I think I like you!" I kinda squeaked the last part.

She spluttered the toothpaste-mush onto the mirror. She turned around and looked straight into my eyes.

"Wha- Let's not...let's talk about this tomorrow, it's late." She said, and started to clean the mirror of the greenish droplets.

I left the bathroom, berating myself for that terrible failure. Yang and Blake had already gone to bed, snuggled up on the couch, again.

"_They sure are...normal with each other now."_ I said, smirking to myself.

A/N: It seems to me that Y/B are already at it! Wonder what happens next? Thanks for reading chap 1, more coming soon. I do not own RWBY or anything associated with that title


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorter chapter this time, maybe more next time, I just wanted to get the WR outta the way, because BB is the main focu of this story. :)**

The next morning I was awoken by Weiss, she had been shaking me.

"Ruby," She whispered, trying not to disturb the two sleeping no more than ten feet away. "Meet my by the bus stop when you get ready." Then I heard the click-clacking of feet as she walked away on the hardwood floor.

I got up no more than ten minutes later, dressing in a light red hoodie and light grey jeans. I grabbed my headphones before leaving too, because the walk to the bus stop was a little ways, at least twenty minutes by foot.

I arrived around eleven thirty, usually I slept in till one on off days.

Weiss was already there waiting for me, like she had said.

"I thought you would have been real late, you always sleep in!" She exclaimed an stood, brushing off her normal blue jeans.

She was dressed in a tight-fitting t-shirt and, like I said, blue jeans. On her shirt was what seemed like a snowflake pattern.

We waited for a bus, which seemed odd to me, we could've driven anywhere in her personal car.

"Why are we taking the bus?" I queried.

"I thought it would take us longer to arrive, then we could have some time to talk."

"Ah." I stared at the uneven concrete at our feet.

"Ruby, why do you like me? I've never really been terribly nice to you, and you just...take it." She said, shrugging at the end.

"I dunno, I feel like I was just pulled towards you ever since we met back in study hall, and now look! You're living with us!" I raised my hands in exaggeration.

The bus came a few minutes later, and we both embarked, paying the bus fee. We rode the bus for a while, until Weiss instructed us to get off. We had stopped at Vytal national forest, a magnificent green forest filled with all sorts of nature.

"Why have you brought us here?" I asked, turning to look into her intense blue eyes.

"It's more clearing for my head, the city is too noisy and dirty." She said, sitting herself down on a rock.

"You say you like me? Well, judging from how your sister and Blake have been staring at us lately, I think they've noticed how we both look at each other. Needless to say, I guess our feelings our mutual." She looked back at me, her eyes softer.

"Weiss, I...I…" I started crying happy tears. "I thought you wouldn't like me back!" She embraced me after a few moments of shock. She sat me down on the ground with her after a minute or so, and I sat there crying for a while.

A/N: Thats mostly it for WhiteRose! They'll be mentioned throughout, but their P.O.V wont really be happnin'.

-DPB


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of lemon and honeysuckle, I only saw black, and had a mini freak out. I realized then that both Blake and I had fallen asleep on the couch, with her on top. I enjoyed the smell while it lasted, until Blake decided to get up and make some food.

"Blaaake…" I complained when she left, and stretched my arms out.

"Get up, you." She prodded me a few times and went to the kitchen.

"Fiiine…" I rolled off the couch onto the floor, where I fell asleep again, but awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon.

I looked at my yellow sleepshirt - it was covered in those black hairs of hers, which would require tedious time with a lint roller, and wandered into the kitchen.

"I went to the store as you slept." She said, not looking up from the cooking.

"Aw c'mon, I didn't fall asleep for that long!" I mumbled, hunching down slightly.

"You fell asleep again for forty-five minutes!" She countered, pointing at me with her spatula.

"Well- wait, really? Sweet, slept in!" I pumped my hands in the air.

"It's only eleven-thirty, you didn't really sleep in." She seemed off today.

"Blakey? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your sister and Weiss left nearly three hours ago, I'm worried for them." SHe said, laying down the spatula.

"They'll be fine, we're not their parents, they might even come back as a couple." Right after I said this, the door lock clicked, and in walked the two new lovebirds.

They were holding hands, Weiss looked nonplussed at this, maybe a little awkward.

"Blakey, look at the lovebirds!" I said, giggling.

"Hey, we never make fun of you!" Ruby said, clenching her free fist.

"She is right, they never make fun of us…" Blake agreed.

"Who's side are you on?" I proclaimed in exasperation.

"No ones, I'm the neutral party." She went back to cooking.

"How long till food?" I said, salivating from the sudden hunger.

"Not long, when are you not hungry?" She said, instantly regretting it.

"Never in bed, Blakey." I ran my hands through her hair.

"Good gods!" We'll get no peace here, huh? we're going to the coffee shop!" Weiss exclaimed, dragging Ruby with her.

"That was...vulgar." Blake said in her monotone.

"Aww, c'mon, you know you loved it…" I said, wrapping my arms around her, and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Okay, just about done." She said and reached for the salt and pepper.

We ate in the kitchen, not bothering to walk the fifteen steps to the coffee table. Our apartment was not big, it was a four room, with a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, and living room, all smaller than twenty by fifteen.

We sat around some more, making casual (if even dirty) conversation, until about three, when Ruby and Weiss came home. They sat down, reassured by my calming down with the jokes. We talked about a dinner plan, but eventually decided just to get take out, ordering around five-thirty.

We talked lots throughout the rest of the day, what we were doing, how our grades were, how long the rest of school was, how Ruby and I's parents are, our graduation ceremony. Lots of things. Eventually Ruby and Weiss went to bed, claiming they were tired. It was about ten forty-five.

I went to bed at around eleven, this time sleeping in my bed, which isn't always the best, considering Blake is warm, and my bed isn't always the same.

Monday rolled around a few hours later. We (well, me anyways) had to be up by seven, as my earliest class was at seven-thirty. I usually walk, but I rode my bike, so that if we wanted to, me and Blake could go somewhere after school.

Obviously, we did, but it was just a quick stop to the book store. After going to the bookstore we stopped by the gym, as per usual. I noticed Jaune lifting again, being spotted by pyrrha. I gave them a wave as I passed. I grabbed my training stuff and we left, I could go out to the park or something and practice for the upcoming fight as Blake reads.

We got home just as Ruby and Weiss did, I guess they had something to do too.

"How was your guys' day?" Blake asked as I unlocked the door.

"Good, some tests and then we went and got coffee again." Weiss said bluntly. "Nothings going to...happen again, right?"

"Nothing today, Princess." I responded with a grin.

"Good, we can enjoy some peace and quiet...finally."

A/N: Most of this is improvised from the original in my notebook, and if you guys want it just tell me to put the original online. A lot of dialogue wasn't in the original. I don't own RWBY. And I hope to make this longer, in my notebook its around 22 pages, but this chapter was through around 7 pages in, so if it isn't too long don't blame me, I'm writing an after-story, and I can continue this one too if you want me to.

-DPB


End file.
